The Shattered Smile
I may not have told you guys my story, well if I haven't I'll explain everything now. As you know from my previous story I had a friend, named Angie, and I may not have mentioned him, but her little brother would joyfully play along with us. He liked to join us as we would venture through the creepiest games we could find while we filmed. He was always nice and a help to us both. He was especially very kind to me. One day I was playing with Angie and we were looking for scary games to film in. I had remembered a game that I once saw something terrifying in so she said "I'll Join" And the game was just called 'Smile!' And I thought it looked pretty cool and would be fun to explore! ... Yeah, It wasn't Anyways we decided to join and play together we walked around it seemed to just be woods but I know exactly what I saw a long tall figure with bloody eyes and horrifying smile last time I played the game it chased me... When we joined we looked around for anything...Strange...We walked around and saw a NPC spawner. NPCs were all over one was named 'Giant Fish' (It had some numbers in its name but I forgot them there were a two and a nine and that's all I remember) Giant Fish was a default male character otherwise known as "Bacon Hair" (They are called that for their bacon-looking hair. Bacon hairs are now known as the new default male character) Giant Fish looked at me and then me and Angie thought we could maybe speak to them, but people told us they were just NPC people but you have to believe me! They were different they had name tags not like "Model" Or "Jimmy" Or something like that, they were different. They would listen to us and then sometimes when they got mad they would do something with their head and make a scary face and turn their head all the way around You might say, "This girl is just stupid their NPC people they aren't real!" They are... Anyways, we asked the NPC to show us where the demon was and then they looked at me and ran away and we followed Giant Fish who took us to the demon. We knew Giant Fish was real at that very moment, but what happened to him and the others? So we got close to the demon and it ran SO FAST I was confused and Giant Fish stayed by our side whenever we tried to look for demon again. Giant Fish couldn't chat he could only speak with actions me and Angie found it strange but we didn't mind. One day, Angie wasn't online but I was... We still could not trust Giant Fish yet and we needed more proof the NPC people were real people, so I went on the game.... Alone ... And then I saw Giant Fish right there in front of me I said "Hi Giant Fish", and then I asked him "Hey Giant Fish, could you please take me back to that demon?" He smiled and started running with me. Then I saw the demon. Thankfully I didn't get to close, but I asked the demon to take me instead of the NPC people because I noticed they were disappearing one by one every week. (Just for your understanding of the story ,Giant Fish pretended to be trapped and ran into objects and then reset and came back to us after he respawned we didn't know what it meant then...But I really wish we did actually...Sometimes I wish I could go back in time to... Save them.... It's too late now, I bet...) Anyways the demon looked all around and then Giant Fish went in front of me and protected me from the demon "Wow!" I thought I sa,id "Giant Fish I have to go I will be back I promise!!" And then I chatted Angie what happened "NO WAY!" She said she was ALMOST as confused as I was. Then I went back the next day (I think) and me and Angie tried to sacrifice me and her instead of the NPC people.It didn't go as planned... You must be thinking, "Emily you forgot! What about Giant Fish?" Well I don't know... He wasn't there it was strange but we didn't mind. We thought "OH HE IS PROBABLY SAFE YEAH IT'S TOTALLY FINE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA JOY AND STUFF!!" But no.... He wasn't.... But we didn't know.... At least at that time.... We didn't know his suffering we wanted to free him but made everything much, much worse.... Back to the story we left the game soon after because we had to eat dinner but I kept joining the game to see Giant Fish but he was nowhere to be found... Strange Right? Yeah it was I wish we knew what happened....Later on the next day at school I asked Angie if she had seen Giant Fish because I haven't seen him in a long time, she answered, "Yes!" I panicked as I breathed heavily and yelled "WHERE!?" in her face she said "CALM DOWN YOUR ACTING CRAZY!" I apologized for shouting and I explained that I was in a rush. Then she answered, "It's okay so I saw him in smile he had the same username but he had smiles all over him" was scared to hear the rest of the story but I still listened. She said he was with a girl named red head and there were numbers in her name but she forgot them. she thought was a five. I said calmly but madly, "NEVERMIND THAT JUST TELL ME THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!" She laughed and said, "calm down I'll tell ya! He just said "Run While You Still Can." I was so horrified! After school, me and Angie checked the game to see if he was there but he wasn't and that's when we realized what he meant when he pretended to be trapped and reset he meant "Trapped In Death" We had a chance to save him! I felt like a idiot at that very moment I was so sad and mad at myself at the same time. I haven't seen him much since then. Here is the story I wanted to tell you... Just only a few days ago me and Angie were looking for scary games to play again. I searched up games and we found one (I am not saying the name of the game for privacy reasons) We joined there was a cutscene we thought nothing of it. The cutscene was of the long hallway we were in with a note and broken lab equipment.There was a teddy bear in the middle of it then we were in the REAL GAME.. .Angie said "Emily, where exactly are we?" I didn't know so I just answered her with "I have no idea." We walked around and her brother joined and I said "Angie, your bro joined" and I said hi to him and then we walked down the hallway. We went inside some little doors. There were a circle of candles and rusty chairs around them. Then we kept walking but that was all to the room and we got out of the room and went to the next. There were just rusty chairs and her bro picked up a glow stick from the floor. We kept walking then we got lost and scared. We kept walking then in the hallway, I noticed something. Angie was jumping on a shadowy figure. I walked over and it looked like a shadow but I knew that shadow I knew I did...."ANGIE STOP!" I yelled "WHAT!?" She said "THATS GIANT FISH ANGIE" The shadowy figure was holding a candle and was on its knees it looked like it was praying and I went in front of it. And said "Giant Fish, I know thats you. I promise I'll get you out of here. I missed you thank goodness you're okay I was so worried I promise I'll save you I'll get you out of here!!" Angie started walking with her little brother without me I said "I have to go Giant Fish but I'll save you I promise" Then I ran off with Angie then we died because of a zombie then we kept walking when we respawned and there was a zombie in front of us "Omg" I said "We have to go past it for Giant Fish" Then when we tried to walk past it, it killed Angie and her bro. He left the game after Angie and I stayed I tried to follow the zombie but it looked at me and then I was in smile I was in something I was like tied to a tree or something I was confused and scared "HELP ANGIE HELP!" I shouted "What?" She asked then I told her everything and I said "Angie THEIR SACRIFICING ME REMEMBER IN SMILE!?" She freaked out and said "OMG LEAVE THE GAME!" So I did I was so scared I still don't know how I got there I really didn't understand I hope I never have to go back there but I have to be careful for what I wish for... :) Thanks for reading my story have a great day/ night everyone!! Category:Marked for Review